The Cancer Research Consortium of West Michigan (CRCWM), formed by two experienced Clinical Community Oncology Programs (CCOPs), a NCI Community Cancer Centers Program, one medical school and a basic science institute is ideally positioned to fulfill the role of a NCORP. CRCWM has a committed group of eleven health systems, 90+ knowledgeable investigators and a well-established administrative structure. CRCWM is a large accrue to NCI clinical trials and is able to enroll minorities, underserved and rural individuals. As demonstrated in this application, CRCWM is experienced in Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR) and committed to further development of resources to make additional contributions to this NCI initiative. The specific aims of the CRCWM are: 1. To maximize the accrual of patients to cancer clinical trials sponsored by the National Cancer Institute. 2. To become strong contributors to Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR). 3. To address health care disparities by expanding accrual of underserved and minority populations through enhanced relationships with community partners. 4. To maximize the adoption of NCI scientific findings into clinical care through education and engagement of clinical partners and health systems. 5. To expand our network and health system partnerships (rural and urban, large and small) in order to bring NCI clinical trials and education to targeted populations. 6. T develop and mentor young investigators and expand our leadership roles in the emerging National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) in order to optimize our contribution to the national scientific agenda.